Culpability and Responsibility
by Kitsu3
Summary: Catherine is given custody of her six-year-old cousin when she and Trowa become the boy's only remaining living relatives.  The boys help out, of course. Slight AU, more for HP-verse.  Future slash/shounen-ai, het.  Future 1x2, 3x4, 5x? No Relena bashing.


**Title:** Culpability and Responsibility

**Author:** Kitsu3

**Summary:** Catherine is given custody of her six-year-old cousin when she and Trowa become the boy's only remaining living relatives. The boys help out, of course. Slight AU, more for HP-verse. Slash/Shounen-ai. 1x2, 3x4, 5x?

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing, though I live in hope. XD

**Author's Notes/Ramblings: **Because I'm really tired of the bad!Dumbledore making Harry stay with the heavilyabusive!Dursleys thing.

The prologue is short, but you'll get over it. My chapters are always much longer than this.

**on AU-ness: ***smirks evilly* Oh, you'll see.

**PLEASE READ: **THIS STORY PROBABLY WILL NOT BE UPDATED ANY TIME SOON AND THE LIKELIHOOD IT WILL BE COMPLETED IS NEGLIGIBLE. I'M POSTING THIS BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND I FEEL LIKE IT. DESPITE THAT, FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED. THANK YOU.

o-o-o

Prologue

Finding Families

o-o-o

There was a knock on the door at precisely 15:00. Precisely on time, Une noted with a smile.

"Enter," she called, moving one hand to her gun in case it was actually _not _the person she had called up who was at her door. When the door swung open, she relaxed and gestured for the tall, stoic teen to take a seat.

"Lady Une," he greeted her with a salute before taking the proffered seat. She watched him for a moment, calm and controlled, one green eye calmly taking in anything and everything. Emotion was rare on that face, or at least emotion that was not carefully calculated and then expressed. A blank mask for a man with no name who could then wear any mask and any name and make them his own. The perfect spy. He blinked, and she remembered why she had called him here in the first place.

"As you know," she began, "All citizens of the ESUN were required to register their blood for the Family Restoration Act. We found your family." The man before her nodded once, his single visible eye becoming sharper, his posture more stiff. Only those who knew him well would have noticed the reaction. "Your birth name was Triton Eremurus Bloom. You have one sister, Catherine Bloom, whom you know." She paused for a moment to let him absorb the information, noticing a minute lowering of tension in his shoulders, and felt almost bad about having to say what she would next. "You also have three cousins, all living together. One Petunia Dursley nee Evans, who is married to a Vernon Dursley. She has a son, Dudley, and has guardianship of her nephew, a Harry James Potter. Harry's parents died in a car crash when he was one, which is why he is living with her. Mrs. Dursley is your first cousin once removed, making both Dudley and Harry your second cousins. They are both five years old." Une shut the folder with a snap that sounded quite loud in the otherwise dead silent room and waited for a reaction. She was unhappy but not particularly surprised when she got none.

"As you are a legally emancipated minor, and living with your adult sister at that, you do not have to stay with or even meet with them," she pointed out lightly. "However, I would be happy to arrange it if you so wish." There was yet more silence, but she did not press. This was a big decision, even for a former Gundam pilot.

Eventually, one green eye rose to meet both of hers. "Given my personal history, it would be too dangerous for them to know me." He hesitated slightly before adding, "They do not need me." Une nodded, understanding what he meant. His older cousin was in a stable marriage and both boys were being cared for; adding him to their lives would only cause unnecessary complications.

"If you change your mind at any point, just let me know," she told him, accepting his decision as it stood. "Dismissed." He stood and saluted, then turned to leave.

"Thank you," he added quietly before slipping silently out the door.


End file.
